The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for weighing and emptying a product contained in a container provided with a cover or lid. This apparatus can be used in all cases where the product contained in the container constitutes a hazard for personnel required to manipulate or handle it. This is frequently the case, for example in nuclear or chemical plants. This manipulation often consists of on the one hand weighing a product contained in the container and on the other of emptying said product into a treatment tank. To prevent any accident this manipulation is generally remotely performed within a biological enclosure in such a way as to prevent any danger of the contamination of personnel required to perform the handling operation.
Apparatus are known which permit the manipulation of containers and products within a sealed enclosure. Such apparatus generally comprise articulated arms at the end of which fingers make it possible to remotely perform the manipulations which would be carried out by the human hand if it was not a question of dangerous products located within an enclosure. These articulated arms and fingers are generally operated by an operator who is outside the enclosure in such a way that they are operated either mechanically or electromechanically. Thus, on a remote control basis the operator must carry out all the manipulations which would have been done by hand if the product in question was not dangerous. In the case where the manipulation comprises on the one hand weighing the product contained in the container and on the other emptying it into a tank the operator must firstly bring the product contained in a container onto the scale of a balance located within the enclosure. He must then bring the container above an emptying tank in order to empty the product into it, then return the empty container to the scale of the balance to establish the weight of the product previously contained in the container by means of a double weighing process. The manipulations carried out with such apparatus are long and difficult. Thus, the operator, even if in possession of top-quality articulated equipment cannot work as quickly as if the manipulations were carried out manually. Moreover, due to the fact that remote operation is necessary handling difficulties can occur, such as the overturning of the product outside the tank, problems in removing the cover on the container or in replacing said cover which the operator may inadvertently have allowed to slip alongside the container. In nuclear installations the containers generally contain radioactive products, whereby said products and said container are often very heavy making it even more difficult for an operator at a distance therefrom to move the containers, remove the cover, empty them, weigh the product contained therein, etc.